Various types of well tools commonly used in oil and/or gas well production strings include sliding or shifting members which are required to be actuated. For example, sliding sleeve valves generally include a sleeve which is shifted to open or close ports to provide communication from or shut off communication between the bore of a production string and the well annulus.
The present invention is directed to a hydraulically actuated bi-directional tool, for actuating a sliding member in a well shifting tool. The present invention has the advantages in that it is bi-directional in the shifting operation, that is, it can selectively shift a sliding member two ways, the hydraulic tool can be operated either horizontally or vertically and thus is an advantage over conventional jarring type tools. The tool can selectively manipulate an individual sliding member and the tool is operated on a single hydraulic control line.